pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Seviper
| textcolor=black| name=Seviper| jname=(ハブネーク Habunake)| image= | ndex=336| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= Sev-vipurr | hp=73| atk=100| def=60| satk=100| sdef=60| spd=65| species=Fang Snake Pokémon| type= | height=8'10"| weight=115.7 lbs.| ability=Shed Skin| color='Green'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Seviper (ハブネーク Habunake) is a -type Pokémon that is possible to obtain in the games Sapphire, and Emerald. Seviper has a sword-like shape at the end of his tail, that he uses for the move Poison Tail. When using Poison Tail, Seviper's sword tipped tail lights up purple. Seviper is sworn enemies with the Pokémon Zangoose, telling the fact that in real life Mongooses and Snakes are rivals. Ext's unobtainable in the wild but possible in a link trade with Daisy. Appearance Seviper is a purplish pokémon with golden "plates" on it's body. both of it's fangs are red but on side of it's face is light purple while the other side is a darker purplish color. It's eyes are also red and the also have gold "plates" on them. In the Anime Seviper first appeared in a episode in Season 6: Pokémon Advanced﻿ A Seviper is attacking other Pokémon to steal it's food. Soon when the Gang have Lunch, May's Torchic is attacked my a wild Seviper and also gets it's food taken. Ash's Treeko Sees it attcking Torchic and Trys to Help. After Treeko Attacked it a few times the Seviper Runs Away. Later in the episode Jessie, James and Meowth and having a lunch.Once they ran out of food. Jessie gets a Secret Rice Roll she was hiding from James And Meowth, while they where fight over it the Seviper had it's eye on Jessie's Rice Roll. The Siviper steals, and Eats it. Jessie gets mad However, the Seviper Bites her hair. Jessie became very Angry and attacked it. She almost killed it but, James and Meowth Tell her to catch it, so she did. Jessie's Seviper See the main Page:Jessie's Seviper Game Info Locations | pokemon=Seviper| rubysapphire=Route 114 (Sapphire Only)| rsrarity=Uncommon| emerald=Route 114| erarity=Rare| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Route 208 (Sapphire)| dprarity=Dongle| platinum=Route 208 (Sapphire)| ptrarity=Dongle| heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone| hgssrarity=None| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Seviper| ruby=Seviper shares a generations-long feud with Zangoose. The scars on its body are evidence of vicious battles. This Pokémon attacks with using its sword-edged tail.| sapphire=Seviper's swordlike tail serves two purposes - it slashes foes and douses them with secreted poison. This Pokémon will not give up its long running feud with Zangoose.| emerald=Seviper and Zangoose are eternal rivals. It counters a Zangoose's dazzling agility with its swordlike tail, which also oozes a horrible poison.| firered=It sharpens its swordlike tail on hard rocks. It hides in tall grass and strikes unwary prey with venomous fangs.| leafgreen=It sharpens its swordlike tail on hard rocks. It hides in tall grass and strikes unwary prey with venomous fangs.| diamond=For many generations, it has feuded with Zangoose. It whets its bladed tail on rocks for battle.| pearlFor many generations, it has feuded with Zangoose. It whets its bladed tail on rocks for battle.| platinum=For many generations, it has feuded with Zangoose. It whets its bladed tail on rocks for battle.| heartgold=In battle, it uses its bladed tail to counter any Zangoose. It secretes a deadly venom in its tail.| soulsilver=In battle, it uses its bladed tail to counter any Zangoose. It secretes a deadly venom in its tail.| }} Origin Seviper's name comes from the word "viper", and severe or serpent. Trivia *Seviper is the only pure type Pokemon to not have a relative. *Zangoose is in every one of Seviper's Pokedex Entries, except FireRed and LeafGreen. *Despite Seviper and Zangoose being enemies, they are in the same egg group and can like each other then. *There is a misconception of Seviper evolving from Arbok, which is not true. Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Body style 02 Pokémon Category:Large Pokemon Category:Green Pokémon Category:Hoenn Category:Dragon group Pokémon